La manera de conocer es dándole un beso a alguien
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Hay muchas formas de agradecer a alguien, por ejemplo: un beso [okikagu] [niños]


**hola a todos!  
vengo a traerles esta viñetas okikagu n.n  
Agradezco a rasen por ser mi beta, te loveo *3*  
se las dedico a las chicas del grupo whatssap okikagu **

* * *

**_La manera de conocer es dándole un beso a alguien_**

 ** _(KaguraxOkita sougo)_**

* * *

En el parque de Edo, debajo de un árbol estaba una niña de tan sólo cuatro años de edad. Su pelo bermellón se encontraba sujeto en dos adornos y sus vestimentas orientales denotaban de inmediato que era extranjera. La niña sollozaba mientras llamaba a su madre y a su hermano; esas mismas personas que no veía desde hace una hora, desde que se perdió por querer atrapar una mariposa.

Parecía que nadie la escuchaba o preferían dejarla a su suerte.

-—Ey, ¿por qué lloras? -la niña escuchaba y miraba con sus azulados ojos a la persona que había hecho esa pregunta. Se trataba de un niño un tanto mayor que ella, de pelo café claro y corto, y con unos ojos café-rojizos. El mismo que la observaba de forma aburrida.

-—M-me perdí... -dijo al tiempo que sollozaba, intentando contener sus lágrimas. El chico al escucharla no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Eres una estúpida -mencionó de lo más divertido ante su situación. No obstante, al escucharle burlarse de esa manera, la pequeña olvidó por completo su llanto y pasó a sentir una creciente furia.

Aprovechando que él aún se reía de ella, se acercó y le dio una patada en la rodilla. Provocando que el chico soltara un grito de dolor y la mirara de mala gana. Ella le sonreía con satisfacción.

—Eres débil -le devolvió con burla.

El castaño la veía con cabreo, dándose la media vuelta.

—Te iba a ayudar, pero como veo que no necesitas nada, me voy -tras decir eso empezó su caminata de regreso a su casa. La pequeña al escucharlo, se asustó y corrió hacia él, para terminar saltando y agarrarse del cuello de éste; pasando por alto que lo estaba ahorcando.

—¡No me dejes aquí! -demandaba con su voz chillona, aguantando las lágrimas que querían volver a salir.

—S-suéltame -exigía el castaño que intentaba salvar su vida. Sin embargo, la niña se aferraba más a su cuello mientras se negaba a soltarlo.

-—E-está bien… T-te ayudare p-pero suelt-tame -expresaba con dificultad a causa de que respiraba con dificultad. La pelirroja logra escucharlo y lo suelta feliz, pero agarrándole del brazo.

—¿En serio? -pregunta a la vez que sus ojos azules brillaban con esperanza. El infante se limitó a asentir mientras recuperaba la respiración y se preguntaba en qué se había metido.

Fue de esa manera como empezaron a buscar a la madre y al hermano de la pequeña. Fueron preguntándole a todo adulto, adolescente a cualquier persona que se les cruzara en el camino; además de pelear ocasionalmente cuando el otro no hacia lo que el otro quería.

Después de dos horas buscando, el niño ya estaba por abandonar a la pequeña que aun sostenía su brazo e irse. Ese era el plan hasta que escuchó la voz de una mujer llamando a alguien.

—¡KAGURA! - se repetía el grito. La pelirroja de inmediato sonrió al escuchar el grito; incluso saltaba de la emoción.

—¡Es mi mami, es mi mami! -repetía mientras iba corriendo arrastrando al niño hacia la voz de esa mujer.

Solamente cuando estuvieron al frente de esa mujer que gritaba con desesperación, fue cuando la pequeña le soltó el brazo para ir corriendo donde su madre con lágrimas de alegría.

—¡Mami! -gritaba la pequeña y la mujer al escucharla, la miró y corrió a abrazarla de forma protectora; al mismo tiempo que le susurraba palabras de alivio. Y fue en ese momento cuando la mujer de pelo bermellón y peinado de trenza, se dio cuenta de la presencia del niño que observaba en silencio el reencuentro entre madre e hija.

La fémina se acercó al niño, arrodillándose hasta tener su altura mientras su hija estaba a su lado.

—Tú ayudaste a mi hija, ¿cierto? Muchas gracias -le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.

—No fue nada -aseveró, queriendo hacerse el maduro delante de esa mujer al mismo tiempo que veía a la pequeña que estaba al lado de su madre-. Y tú no te separes de tu mamá -soltó con burla, logrando que la pelirroja le respondiera sacándole la lengua.

—Agradece al niño por ayudarte -pidió su madre tras ponerla delante del chico que le había ayudado. La pequeña lo observó fijamente entre queriendo y no queriendo agradecerle.

— Gra... cias... -expresó al final, mirando el piso un tanto avergonzada.

—Un simple gracias no va a servir para recompensar mi tiempo perdido – espetaba con altanería. La madre se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de aquel niño al mirar a su hija.

La pequeña lo miraba molesta, hasta que recordó algo que había visto en la tele; ese algo que tocaba el tema de cómo algunas mujeres agradecían al hombre con un beso. Fue entonces cuando ella tomó la polera del niño, empujándolo hacia delante para besarle; aunque de manera bastante torpe e inocente.

La pequeña se le había olvidado que las chicas de la tele daban el beso en la mejilla.

La mujer observó sorprendida a su pequeña quien ahora se había alejado de aquel muchacho, que no salía de la impresión e incluso tenia las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ahí está tu pago -dictaminó con orgullo, tomando la mano de su madre, quien se reía divertida por el inocente acto de su hija. De ese modo ambas se alejaron, dejando a un muchacho anonadado ante tal situación.

Cuando el niño salió de su sorpresa, aquella pequeña descarada ya estaba lejos junto con su madre.

Fue entonces cuando decidió volver a casa ya que de seguro su hermana mayor estaría preocupado por él y no quería causarle desasosiegos innecesarios. No obstante, se había hecho la promesa de que la próxima vez que viera a esa niña llorona y descarada, iba hacer que pagara por haberle robado su primer beso.

Años más tarde pudo reencontrarse con esa muchacha y esa promesa fue cumplida.


End file.
